A typical game of golf is played on a course of approximately 150 acres of land and takes approximately 41/2 to 51/2 hours to play 18 holes. In addition, a player typically walks or drives 41/2 to 5 miles on an average 18 hole golf course.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf course and method of play which not only allows the player to play an 18 hole game in less time than it would normally take to play a typical 18 hole course, but which also maintains the regulation yardage of play in a smaller area of land than typically required.